FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention generally relates to a sugar cane harvester and more specifically a harvester for simultaneously gathering, lifting and severing sugar cane from two rows of cane and chopping or shredding the immature top portions of the sugar cane stalks and transporting the two rows of stalks rearwardly and laterally to a single discharge point adjustable laterally of the center line of the harvester to enable sugar cane to be deposited on the ground surface in six row heaps without rolling over the initial row of sugar cane. A single crossing arm arrangement is provided on the harvester for carrying the two rows of sugar cane stalks to a single discharge point and a powered sticker chain is utilized in opposed relation to a non-powered roller chain in the structure for transporting the sugar cane stalks from two rows to a single discharge point.